Kingdom Hearts 2: Heaven's Angel
by LaLuna0719
Summary: This time Leeloo isn't the only Angel around town. Sora has come of age and is now training to be a pure angel. With the personally teachings of Leeloo of course. more secrets are revealed from Leeloo's past, will Sora and the rest of the characters from KH ready for it. And with old enemies returning, things aren't looking so good. Slight LeonXOcand AxelXOc


A pod opened like a blooming flower. When it opened all the way, a young woman, around the age of 18, was floating, sleeping. She had long turquoise hair, her clothes looked a little small for her, and she had a tattoo of a heart on her right hand.

"Leeloo!" A young boy's voice shouted. This boy is Sora, he had brown spikey hair, his clothes looked a little too small for him as well, and he also had the same heart tattoo on the bottom half of his right arm.

Beside him was Donald and Goofy, also shouting out Leeloo's name. "Leeloo, wake up!" Sora shouted once again.

Leeloo's bright blue eyes opened slowly, she yawned and looked tiredly at the trio. Her eyes then widened and smiled at them.

*Leeloo's p.o.v.*

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" I shouted happily. I jumped out of the pod gracefully, only to be hugged by Sora.

"Leeloo, you're awake!" I hugged Sora back and laughed, "You too Sora. And look at you. You got handsomer. Girls all around will fawn over my little brother." I teased him. Sora playfully pouted, "Sis! Stop embarrassing me!"

"Leeloo!" Donald and Goofy pulled me into a hug, "It's great to see you guys again!" We pulled into a group hug. When we pulled away, Jiminy plopped out of Sora's jacket and yawned, "That was some nap!"

Jiminy jumped down to the floor and Sora asked, "You mean, we were asleep?" I looked at Sora confused, 'He doesn't remember?' "I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." Jiminy answered, 'He doesn't remember either? Maybe Donald and Goofy don't remember either.'

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked. Sora and Donald crossed their arms, "Uhh..." Donald started and Sora continued, "Let's see... we defeated Ansem..." "Yep." "Restored peace to the world... found Kairi... Oh yeah, and then we went looking for Riku. I think that's right so far?"

"Then what?" Donald asked, they all crossed their arms and thought. Sora looked towards me, "Do you remember anything Leeloo?" I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, but I'm not sure that I can tell you." Sora's jaw dropped, "Oh come on, sis! That's not fair!" I giggled at Sora and ruffled his hair, "A lot of things in life aren't fair Sora, and it's just something that's way too important for people to know."

Goofy looked to Jiminy, "What does your journal say, Jiminy?" He took out his journal, "Gee, there's only one sentence... "Thank Namine." A tear rolled down my cheek, 'Namine.'

"Hmm... I wonder who that is." Sora, Donald and Goofy shook their heads 'no'. "Some journal that is." Donald exclaimed.

Jiminy gasped, "Well, what do ya say we find out where we are?" We walked out of the white room and came outside, I looked back, and it seems we came out of a mansion. Out front in the courtyard, there were some chests, "Hey Sora, maybe there's something in the chests." Sora nodded and we went to go open the chests.

I tapped open a few chests and found a potion, and mythril shard.

We went into town and came across an opening, Donald and Goofy went through but Sora and I stayed at the entrance, and looked around. "You know, I think I've been to this town. Leeloo?" I nodded, "I'm with you on that Sora. This place seems very familiar." "What's it called?" Donald asked us. Sora and I crossed our arms and thought.

"Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it." Sora said. Sora walked towards them but I stayed back. 'For some odd reason this town is something special.' "Leeloo," I looked to a smiling Sora, "You coming?" I nodded hesitantly, and smiled slowly, "Yeah, I'm coming." I walked to them and we continued forward.

We walked into what seemed like a hide out of something along those lines. There was two boys and a girl around Sora's age. The first boy had blond hair, brown eyes, green-grey vest, a black tank top with a skull on it, catalogue pants, and camouflage shoes.

The second boy was a little chubby, he had brown hair with a headband wrapped around his forehead, a red shirt with a 3 quarter length white shirt underneath, a blue bandana around his neck, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes.

The girl had brown hair that was in two braids, an orange tank top, yellow capris, yellow sneakers and orange socks that went to mid-calf.

They looked towards us, "What do you want?!" The blonde haired boy asked rudely. Sora held his hands up, "Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Now you know. This is our spot." The brown haired boy walked up to us, and looked at Sora and I closely, "Umm..." I tilted my head, "What?"

"You're... new around here, right? I'm Pence." He pointed to himself, the blonde hair boy walked up to us, "Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch you later." Hayner left.

The brown haired girl introduced herself, "My name's Olette. Hey, you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" Sora and I were confused, "Homework?" "Independent studies?" We looked to Donald and Goofy. They shrugged and shook their heads no.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked. Goofy answered for all of us, "Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Leeloo, Donald, and Goofy." "Hey there." Sora said. "Nice to meet you." I added.

Olette and Pence looked at each other and then back at us. "Sora, Leeloo, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." Pence continued for Olette, "He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears."

We thought for a moment and then jumped in realization, "The King!" "Where'd you see him?" I asked. "At the station." "The station, thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette said. Olette walked passed us, "Later." and so did Pence.

"Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" Donald exclaimed. Sora nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's get to the station!" We walked out of the usual spot, and headed to the train station.

When we got there, there was this beautiful clock tower that was part of the station. We looked around and saw King Mickey nowhere to be found. All of the sudden these weird thin silver creatures popped out. They surround us and Donald and Goofy got their weapons out. I saw the symbol on the creatures head, I looked a little fuzzy to me but I shook it off. Sora brought out his Kingdom Key and I brought out my Gravity of Heaven.

We engaged in combat, I was a little rusty, not using my Keyblade for a long time. But I soon got the hang of it. I slashed at them left and right, getting rid of a few. I saw one coming up from behind Sora. I did a back flip, and twist in the air, striking the enemy as I landed.

"Thanks Leeloo." I nodded my head, "No problem, Sora." I spun my Keyblade in my hand, and stroked 3 of them. I dodged rolled away from one and dashed behind it, hitting it. More and more kept on reappearing, Sora and the others were huffing, and fell to the floor tired.

I stood in front of them, not letting anything happen to them. 5 of them came at me, and held my Keyblade up, ready for the worst. But nothing came, a small figure in a black coat destroyed them. He had a Keyblade, and big round ears, no way!

Sora kneeled over in surprise, and Donald and Goofy jumped onto of Sora in Surprise as well. "Your Majesty?" Wondering how I reacted, I was surprised, flabbergasted, and shocked all at the same time.

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." Mickey held out a pink pouch to me, "Here." I took it from him, "Your Majesty..." Donald trailed off as Mickey ran away.

I looked inside the pouch... Holy Shit! That is some fat loot and there was a blue and purple crystal orbs too. "The King... Was that really him?" Sora asked uncertain. "It coulda been... Yep, I know it was!" Goofy said certain of himself. "Now we know he's okay!" Donald said happily.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" I nodded at Sora, "Right." "But we just saw him..." "Yep!" Donald said. "And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora said excitedly. I slung my arm over Sora's shoulders, "He's gotta be, Sora!"

Sora smiled up at me, I was a little taller than him (she is like Riku's height, so pretty tall), "Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us!" I looked at Donald and Goofy, "What are you two gonna do?"

"Gawrsh, Leeloo. Do ya have to ask?" Sora and I started laughing. Donald got mad, "Hey! What's so funny!?" Sora answered, "Your face!" Donald and Goofy looked at each other and then laughed along with us.

"What about you Leeloo? What are you going to do?" Sora asked me, when his laughter died down. I tapped my chin, "I don't know. Possibly go back to my own world. Reunite with Max again. Continue on with my detective work. After all I do have a husband and a child to get back too." Sora looked sad, "So, I'll never see you again. After we're done with everything?"

I looked at Sora surprised and a little sad, "Sora... you know Destiny Islands isn't your real home. You were from my home, our home. We do have an Island, you, Riku, and Kairi can come live with us. And then you'll get to see all your family." Sora looked at me in surprise.

"What? You would take us with you. To our home, my real mom and dad?" I nodded my head in response. Sora jumped into my arms and hugged me, "Sora!" I felt my shoulder getting a little wet, "I would love to go home with you sis. Once this is all over."

I put Sora in front of me and whipped his tears away, "I have a feeling you'll like home." Sora smiled but then smirked, "So, Max. Huh? I didn't know he was your husband. And a child! Really? Does that mean I'm an Uncle?" I laughed at Sora, "Yes, Sora, you're an Uncle."

Sora then looked to Donald and Goofy, "Let's stick together for one more journey." They nodded, "To... where again?" I sighed and lightly hit Sora on the back of his head. "We hafta board the train!" Goofy told him.

"Oh yeah." Sora said in embarrassment. Donald sighed in defeat. Sora motioned to the station, "C'mon!" We ran inside, once we got in we were stopped, "Wait up!" It was Hayner, Pence and Olette. Hayner continued, "Hey, Sora, Leeloo..." "What?" "Nothing, but..." Hayner trailed off.

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Pence said. Sora was a little surprised, "Oh... really? Thanks!" The station bell rung.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette informed us. "Right." I pulled out the pouch from my pocket to pay for the tickets, and Olette gasped. "What is it?" Donald asked her.

She pulled out the same exact pouch from her pocket. "They're the same." Goofy pointed out. "Yeah." Olette agreed. I tilted my head in confusion but cleared it from my head, "Four tickets, please!" I paid for them and took the tickets.

When we looked at the train it was purple with stars and yellow stars at the top. "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." I looked at Sora a little sad, I kinda felt the same way.

"Why not?" Donald asked him. "You're thinking too much." Goofy added. Sora smiled, "Yeah, you're right!" We walked up to the train, and the door opened, "Okay, let's go!" Sora said to us. Donald and Goofy got on the train and Sora and I stayed behind to say goodbye to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Bye." Sora and I both said. "Hey, Sora, Leeloo. You sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked us. Sora and I looked at each other and then back at Hayner, "Positive. Why do you ask?" I said to him.

Hayner shook his head and smiled, "I dunno." Sora and I smiled, and tear rolled down our cheek, the 3 looked surprised. We touched our cheeks and rubbed it away. "You okay?" Olette asked us worried.

I answered her, "Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from." Hayner scoffed, "Pull it together." Sora nodded, "Right... See ya." We walked into the train and waved goodbye and the door closed. The train started to move, Sora and I leaned against the door and looked out the window as we passed the town.

I took out the pouch again, and took out the two orbs, I handed the blue one to Sora and I held the purple one. "You know..." I started sadly, causing Sora, Donald and Goofy to look at me worried.

"I'm sad." Sora put a comforting hand on my shoulder and Donald and tried to cheer me up, "We'll be back." "Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again." I nodded sadly, and the town disappeared turning into what looked like space, stars everywhere.

I sat down on one of the seats and put away the purple orb. I magically made one of my journals from one of my cases appear. I wanted to do something while I was waiting. Sora sat down next to me, "Watcha reading?"

"Oh, this is one of my journals from one of my cases. It contains everything that had happened while I was doing the case." Sora and the others looked interested. "Which case was it?"

"This case was about an old friend. Her name was Madame Fate. She was part of a carnival, I met her before on a different case. Previously, I met her because originally, somebody was plotting to kill her that night. I had to figure out who was the one plotting against her. I checked everyone at the carnival but no one had a motive. Unfortunately after I left, seeing that it was a dead end, she was killed. I felt so bad that I wasn't able to save her." A few tears rolled down my eyes, but Sora whipped them away.

I continued on, "One year later I was called to do a new case. A carnival mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, and since I was the only one who knew the carnival well, I took up the case. When I got there, I was met with the ghost of Madame Fate. She told me there was an evil trying to get rid of the carnival acts. She gave me her cat, Isis, to help me on the case."

"A cat? Do you still have her?" Sora asked, I nodded, "Yep, I can call her where ever and she'll appear. But, anyway, I helped the acts of the carnival from death. The person who was behind all of this was actually the son of an enemy of mine. The reason why the carnival came back was because he was luring me to there. He wanted to kill me, to get revenge for me accidentally killing his father and grandfather."

Sora was shocked, "You killed two people!" I winced, "The thing is Sora, the father blamed me for killing his wife, sister in law and nieces, but I didn't. He killed them, so he made this prison for me to see how his life was and get revenge on me. Both of them wanted to kill me, well, actually the father wanted to make me part of his family. Once he saw me go through his life, he want me as his daughter. I refused of course. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. But continuing, the son tried to kill me at the carnival but I defeated him."

Sora got mad, and grabbed my hand, "Leeloo, I promise you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. And no one will touch my sister. I love you to much, no one will hurt you, as long as I'm here." I smiled at Sora and hugged him. "You're very over protective for a younger brother. I'm the one who is supposed to be protective."

All of the sudden the train whistled indicating that we were stopping. The train came to a stop and the door opened, Sora and I gasped at the sight. A huge tower with stars and moons on it, it was awesome. We got off the train and I looked back, the train disappeared and I chuckled nervously, "There goes our ride..."

A big guy with red, black and navy blue clothing was peaking inside the door. "What's goin' on?" Donald asked. The big guy laughed, "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which

would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!"

We all got into fighting stances, "A Heartless?" Donald exclaimed. "That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything!" We got out of our stances amused. "And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

Goofy spoke up, "You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." The big lug turned around, he looked like a cat. "Says who?" He was shocked, "Wha... AAAH! It's you!" "Pete?" Donald and Goofy said in surprise, Sora and I looked at them confused.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" Pete said angry. "What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked. "You know him?" Sora asked. "We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete started laughing, "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world- no, no, no, all the worlds- are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

I smirked "Maleficent... huh?" We all laughed. "What are you laughing at!? Why, Maleficent's power is so great-" "She's toast!" Sora interrupted him.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy said as Donald laughed. "Whaddaya mean!? You!" Pete pointed at us. "So you're the ones that did it!"

"Well..." Sora placed his hands behind his head, "We mighta had something to do with it." Pete groaned in frustration, "Heartless Squad! Round up!" The little heartless appeared, and we all got our weapons out. This will be a piece of cake.

We defeated the little heartless less than a minute. "You just wait. Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So 'mighty' Pete." Sora joked, "Who lives in this tower, anyway?" Pete sighed, "Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!"

I looked at the tower in shock, "Master Yen Sid lives here!?" I smiled and ran into the tower with Donald trailing behind me.

*Sora's p.o.v.*

Goofy and I watched as my sister and Donald ran into the tower. "Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy told me. "Wow. Sounds powerful!" We both ran inside, my sister was looking around the tower, smiling like it was nobody's business. "Leeloo, you know Master Yen Sid?"

She smiled brightly at me and nodded her head. "I've known him for a long time, Sora. He taught me a few things once I became immortal and an angel. He also told me a few things about the Keyblade but not that much. The things I'm going to be teaching you soon about being an angel is from him."

I was in awe, Leeloo even knew him. He taught her how to be an angel, and learn the ways of one. Then I realized something, "Leeloo, you said once I turn 16 I'll become an angel, right? And get my wings?" Leeloo smiled, "Yeah, but why are you..." She trailed off and then gasped, so did Donald and Goofy. "Gawrsh Sora, aren't you 16 now?"

Leeloo jumped in a circle and held my hands, "You finally get your wings Sora! And by becoming an angel you'll get a bunch of new abilities and powers. I'll teach every single one of them to you." She winked and started going up the stairs. I shook my head at her.

I'm so happy that I met my sister that day on the Islands. I never knew much about my family, for one, I was adopted, I always knew. I learned so much more about myself, and my family. I was extatic when Leeloo told me she was my older sister, and even more when I found out who she and I really was. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Come on slow pokes! Are you gonna stand around all day or are we gonna see Master Yen Sid?" I gasped, "Leeloo! Watch out!" A Heartless appeared behind her, but Leeloo's right arm caught fire, her veins were glowing red. She burned the Heartless with one touch, and more appeared. We brought out weapons and her hand wasn't on fire anymore.

We kept on fighting Heartless as we made our way up the stairs, we came to a door and defeated the Heartless. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald said sick and tired of well, the Heartless.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said. Leeloo was confused, "So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" She looked towards the door in front of us. "Come on. I have a feeling I know who's behind that door." She dismissed her Keyblade and we did the same.

When we walked in Donald and Goofy stood up straight and Leeloo and I casually walked in. Donald and Goofy bowed, and Leeloo did as well.

The man sitting at the chair had a long gray beard, a blue robe and a blue pointy hat with stars and moons on it. "Master Yen Sid. It's an honor!" Donald said. "Hey there!" They looked at me in surprise but not Leeloo, she just smiled and straighten herself back up. "Sora! Show some respect!" Donald scolded me.

"So, you are Sora. And Leeloo, it is good to see you again my girl. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" Master Yen Sid asked us. Goofy answered, "Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yes... the king has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared.

"You mean... we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands. Finding Kairi, and then going back to my home world with Leeloo." I told him. Master Yen Sid nodded, "Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend...Whether or not the islands will still be there... And whether or not you will return to your home world with your sister. And the key that connects them all is you and Leeloo, Sora."

I looked at Leeloo and she looked back at me, "We're... the key?" We both put our hands out and summoned our Keyblades. "Chosen wielders of the Keyblade! You are both the key that will open the door to light." Leeloo and I nodded.

Master Yen Sid waved his hand over the table and a big book appeared. Leeloo had a smile on her face, I have a feeling she knows this book already. "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey." The book floated over to use, opened and landed on the table. "Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

I looked at the book, I'm not much of a reader. I'm VERY slow. "Sora." Leeloo said, "Here, I'll teach you something that I learned." She put my hand on the book, and put her hand on top of mine. "I'm going to teach you how to speed read. It's a way to read something quickly, I use it a lot. All you have to do is focus your energy on the book and imagine the words flying of the pages."

I closed my eyes and focused on the book, "Nothing's happening. I don't see anything." I heard her giggle, "Open your eyes." I opened them and saw that our hands were glowing gold, and the book as well. "Wow!" Donald and Goofy were fascinated by this. Master Yen Sid smiled at Leeloo, she smirked back.

"Now Sora, do you see the words? Let them fly around you, let the pages guide you, imagine that the words speak to you. "Golden words started flowing out of the book and flying all around us. "Amazing." Leeloo breathed out. "Now read." Leeloo and I speed read the book and were done within a minute. The book closed with a snap when we were done.

"You did great Sora, you have amazing potential." Leeloo complimented me. "But wait a sec- how come the Heartless are still running around?" I asked him, referring to the book. "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness: make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exist in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

We all sighed, "Gawrsh, that must mean... if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless go away!" We all nodded at this.

"Now is it time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Master Yen Sid waved his hand, and made a copy of Donald, and then turned into a Heartless.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." He waved his hand again, this time it was the same creature that we fought before.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." The Heartless disappeared.

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

"Nobodies... They don't exist..." I trailed off. Yen Sid made more of the creature making us jump, "Now then... the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant!"

We nodded. "On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." The Dusks were now gone. "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But-" He waved his hand again and made these figures that were in black coats and hoods covering their faces.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization 13. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization 13..." Leeloo said trailing off as she looked at them. "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization 13." The Nobodies disappeared.

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" I said. "But where could he be?" Donald asked. "Well, we won't know 'til we look." Goofy said. I agreed, "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem."

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes." Master Yen Sid told us. Leeloo and I both looked at our clothes. "Those look a bit too small you." I looked at Leeloo and saw that she was blushing and looking the other way. Then I realized why she was.

Her clothes were actually small on her. Her shorts were now too short for her, and her shirt was to her belly button now and her jacket was small as well. I blushed and looked away, "Man, sis. You sure did grow." She looked at me with a blush still on her face and embarrassed,

"Sora! I'm your sister stop it! What about you? Huh?"

Master Yen Sid interrupted us, "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments." We nodded and headed to the other room. "Leeloo, stay here. You can catch up with them." Leeloo nodded and stayed behind. I wonder what they need to talk about?

*Leeloo's p.o.v.*

I stood in front of Master Yen Sid, and smiled. "It's great to see you again Master Yen Sid. It's been a while."

Yen Sid nodded, "Indeed it has. I see that Sora will be under your personal training to become a true angel. He has amazing potential."

I nodded, "I knew that Sora had a mass amount of magic within him, he just needs to believe in himself. It will take a while but he'll sprout his wings in no time."

"You need to be careful out there Leeloo, if our enemy finds out that Sora is an angel like you, they will be after the both of you."

I looked at him with a determined face, "Don't worry Master Yen Sid, no one will ever hurt of touch Sora. If they do, they'll have to go through me, my friends and my family." I then grew nervous, "Yen Sid, there is something important I need to tell you." "Go on." "After Sora and i defeated Ansem, we were sent to a place called Castle Oblivion. Sora and the others can't remember anything about it. The last thing they remember is getting rid of Ansem. Before I went to sleep after the events at Castle Oblivion, someone came to me. A woman, she had long turquoise hair, wore a white gown, and had a golden crown on her head. She told me, that old enemies will be returning to take me and Sora."

Yen Sid's eys widened at this, "This does not bode well. Your old enemies could join with the enemies that we face now." I nodded, "I don't know what to do. Some of my old enemies are even more powerful than the Nobodies that we are facing now."

Master Yen Sid sighed, he didn't want to put anything more on the angel's shoulders but this was the most important thing of all, "Leeloo, this is not the only thing you should be worrying about. Did you ever wonder why you and Sora have a heart tattoo somewhere on you? I represents all that the worlds are, and the Keyblades as well. You and Sora are Kingdom Hearts itself."

I didn't say anything. I was too shocked to say or do anything. Sora and I are Kingdom Hearts. That's why no one has been able to find it, it was us two all along. I let in a shaky breath and let it out, "Thank you Master Yen Sid. This information will make me want to protect my brother more."

"You may now join your brother." I nodded and walked to the next room.

I can't believe that Sora and I are the legendary Kingdom Hearts.

But I don't care.

This makes me want to protect even more.

No one, and I mean no one.

Will ever touch Sora, or hurt him.

Because if they do,

They'll have to go through my friends,

Family, and most importantly

Me.


End file.
